NarutoKun
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: What if kyuubi and Minato had a son named Naruto, Who was SMEXY, HOT, AND CUTE! Read the story find out the adventure he go through, the girls he meet, and the true about his demon heritage! DATTEBAYO! DATTEBAYO!


AHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO-KUN!!

Star: Hey people, this is a funny story about if Naruto Uzamaki was so smexy and hot that fangirls and gay fanboys attacked, this is a harem including boys like sasuke, gaara, neji, and sai,, itachi, deidara, and sasori. This is rated M for sexual content and a whole lot of FUCKIN cursing!!!

Hinata: Also I'm not crushing over Naruto in this story and I'm not stuttering and I know Naruto from childhood so we are friends. Star-kun doesn't own Naruto but she do own the plot and story line.

Norah: Star-Koi!!!

Star: oh crap its my crazed, obsessed, fangirl Norah, she's gay so I'm technically she's my girlfriend because I'm bi (But I'm not her girlfriend because she is crazy).

Norah: Star! Star! Star! *glomps then kiss cheek*

Star: okay on with the story! *push Norah away*

'Thought talking'

"Normal Talking"

**'Kyuubi talking"**

'_**Inner talking'**_

__________________________________

"HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!" yelled a woman. Every woman and girl got ready for the cutest (If they say so) guy who's only 13 years old (fangirls scare me!) Coming back

to the left 3 years ago, His name is Naruto Namikaze (Uzamaki is his father last name). He is cuter than Uchiha (Ha! TAKE THAT YOU SPOIL ASS UCHIHA

PUNK). Okay now we go to the Academy where He was going. 'Man I thought temari and kin was horrible, I will get jumped by every girl and woman' thought Naruto.

" And I thought my son was a looker but WOW" said the yondaime. Yes the Yondaime is his father and kyuubi is too (they had boyxboy relationship). **" It's your fault  
that he looks like that," said Kyuubi. "Awww baby don't be like that, our son is to good to miss," stated yondaime (I'm name him Minato).** 'Thanks dad, really

hopeful,' Naruto said through his thoughts. **"Just trying to help son," Minato stated.** "Okay class Today We have a new student, Please Naruto come in" Iruka stated.  
When he came in He had blond hair with red and silver strokes in his bangs, and to strands of hair going his sides to his shoulders, He had navy blue eyes, his face

was angular just like the yondaime, he had three thin silver like black whiskers on each cheeks. He wore a black fishnet shirt with a navy blue mesh shirt under it, he

had a navy blue trench coat with silver and orange lines going down his sides with black fingerless gloves with silver and black belts and orange chains and black boots.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE'S HOT!" yelled all the girls said except for Hinata. Naruto started to twitch. "Okay Naruto, go sit next to Hinata," Iruka said while pointing to

hinata. She waved. 'Hey look its Hinata-chan, she grown.' thought Naruto. Hinata did grow. She had midnight blue hair that went to her shoulders, lilac eyes, she was  
wearing a white mesh shirt, with fishnet sleeves, and a black jacket with fishnet gloves, dark blue capris with white boots. Naruto sat next to Hinata, all the girls

glared daggers at him, even a Uchiha punk was blushing at him then turned away. "Naru-kun, how you been?" asked Hinata. "Fine Hina, I was visiting my family for a

good time," said Naruto. "Good, I suppose I'm not going to see Minato-san and Kyuubi-san any time?" asked Hinata, "Yeah, I'm going to my house after school, you

want to come?" asked naruto. "Yeah, I'll bring neji, tenten, and lee," stated hinata. "Good," Naruto said. **"This is going to be interesting," said Both Minato and** **Kyuubi.**

TBC.................................

Norah: Hey I'm Norah and Star cant talk right now.

Star: (yell from closet) CAUSE THAT PSYCHO CRAZY FUCKING FANGIRL A.K.A MY CRAZED GIRLFRIEND LOCKED ME IN HERE FUCKING DARK ASS FUCKING SMELLY CLOSET!

Norah: One more word and I'll rape you alive *gleam in eyes*

Star: Shutting up right now *close mouth*

Naru & Hina: please READ & REVIEW!!!!! AND HELP STAR WITH NORAH!!!


End file.
